Interlocking joints for beams and the like are shown in a variety of patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 782,639; 1,672,419; 1,922,994; 3,328,056; and 4,352,588.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,672,419 and 3,328,056 are cited merely because they show the use of bolts to lock structural joints together. Aside from that, they have no significant bearing on the structure and method to be disclosed hereinbelow.
S. R. Bailey shows in the U.S. Pat. No. 782,632 an interlocking angle joint in which a plurality of tongues are received in a plurality of grooves or slots. As will become more apparent hereinbelow, the tongue profile, in association with the shape of the associated groove profile, does not achieve any of the results of the invention as will be enumerated hereinafter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,994, C. G. Voigt shows a trimming joint in which a tongue of specialized profile is engaged in an accommodating receptacle. The relationship of the profile to the related and abutting end faces of the parts which are connected together are unlike the corresponding relationships in the present application as a consequence of which entirely different results are achieved.
B. Davies shows in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,588, a rail and stile member of a wood frame joined at a curvilinear edge at abutting facial surfaces. Tenon and mortise connections are employed, but these tenon and mortise connections are of ordinary configuation and do not have the proposed use of urging the members together into tighter relationship as is achieved with the present invention as will be seen hereinbelow.